


Ride

by pleasuringlouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuringlouis/pseuds/pleasuringlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by IzzysBoo: Larry please!  make it very fluffy and smutty :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzysBoo (on Wattpad)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IzzysBoo+%28on+Wattpad%29).



> Sorry if it’s shit. It’s not my first smut, but you know. S’not my specialty. Based off of the song Ride by SoMo.

     Harry and Louis were supposed to be on their break.  They were supposed to be able to enjoy the time that they had together, but once again, Management had fucked that up for them as well.  Louis was stuck doing a Yorkshire Tea promotion with Eleanor on a train while Harry had fled to LA with a potential new beard since Haylor had sort of been a fail.  It had killed the two of them, but they were constantly texting and calling each other whenever they were out of view of the cameras.  By the time the two were back together in Paris, they were exhausted and 100% done with everything.  Lucky for them, however, they were allowed to have the night off to themselves.  As they crashed in through the hotel room with breathy sighs of relief, they allowed the door to fall shut behind them.  Louis was already shucking off his shoes, clambering up onto the bed leaning over the [mattress](http://larrystylinshag.tumblr.com/ride) to order pizza and popcorn from room service (the perks of being superstars were incredible).

   “C’mere, love.  Let’s pick out something to watch.”  Louis coaxed, already snuggling himself under the sheets and patting the spot [next](http://larrystylinshag.tumblr.com/ride) to him with wide, bright eyes and how could Harry possibly deny this pretty boy anything?

   Crawling up over the bed to burrow himself under the covers after the blue-eyed boy, he sighed in contentment and closed his eyes as their shared body heat became its own kind of blanket.  Butterflies erupted into his stomach, fluttering and twisting his guts into knots of excitement.  Even if they were tired of doing all of this just to hide their relationship, they knew that eventually it would be worth it.  And this — this was definitely already worth it.

   “Mm.  Just pick anything, Lou.  You know we won’t even watch it.”  Harry mused.  Green eyes flickering up to meet with cerulean-blue ones, both of their lips curved back into wide smiles because really; everything always looked better when it was reflected in each others eyes.

   “You know me too well.”  The older of the two muttered, reaching out to pat down some of Harry’s curls with a small smile playing out across his lips.

   “I know I do.  S’why we fit so well together.”

   “Ah, fuck you, Styles.”

   “You wish you could.”  Harry retorted cheekily, rolling over onto his back as there was a knock on the door and a voice called out rasping something along the lines of ‘room service’.

   “I can.”  Louis replied dryly, watching as his boyfriend rolled out of bed and ruffled his curls out to the side to let the food cart and elderly lady inside.

   “Thank you, miss.”  Harry said, his dimples carved into the crooks of his cheeks as the lady narrowed her eyes slightly at the younger man before nodding stiffly and shuffling off out of the room again.

   “You’re too kind to strangers.  One day you’re going to be kidnapped; I can see it now.”

   “You’re a twat.”

   Crawling up the bed again to settle himself next to the older boy with his legs crossed beneath him and the platter of extra cheesy (Louis liked the extra cheese) pizza.  The bowl of popcorn was situated beside them on the nightstand, waiting for them to finish demolishing their meal so that they could get to the good part.  The movie that Louis had picked out was shitty and old, to say the least, but Harry supposed that that’s the best they’re going to get when they’re in a hotel.  As they finished off the last bits of their pizza slices, occasionally feeding each other the ends of the crusts, they sighed and slumped back against the pillows with full stomachs.

   Of course, they still had room for popcorn, though.

   Placing the bowl beside them so that they could share it, Harry lazy chewed on some of the bits with his half-lidded eyes trained towards the television screen.  Well, it was, until he felt the first bit of popcorn catch against the corner of his eye.  He jerked a bit in surprise, turning to blink at Louis in astonishment, though he appeared to simply be chewing on his own handful of popcorn with an innocent look scrawled out across his facial expression.  Narrowing his eyes slightly, Harry watched his boyfriend from the corner of his eye for a moment before he was returning to chewing on the popcorn.  Not even a second later, there was another piece of popcorn darting out to hit the side of his cheek.  Harry whipped around in time to see Louis trying to stifle a laugh by stuffing more popcorn into his mouth.

   “Watch it, Tomlinson.”  Harry growled, tossing his own piece of popcorn out to hit him in the middle of his nose.

  “Hey!”  Louis squealed, already grabbing a handful of the food to toss it across the bed towards Harry.

   “Louis!”  Harry squawked because now there was popcorn all over the mattress and the maids were definitely not going to be happy about that.  Oh well.  Grabbing up his own handful of the popcorn and tossing it over so that the different pieces sprayed out across Louis’ face, he giggled to himself afterwards.  Trying to block the impending onslaught of popcorn that was suddenly being flung at each other, they dove beneath the sheets and pillows with shouts and cries of truimph being swapped between the couple and yeah — they were perfect together.

   “Okay, okay!  I give in!”  The curly-haired boy whined once his wrists were pressed down against the mattress with Louis flopped down on top of him.  Their faces were crowded close together, heavy breaths being traded and eyes now locked together.  Still, despite the rather intimate position that they were in, Louis appeared to still be able to pull some cheek and gave Harry a smug grin and a wink that followed.

   “They always give in.”  Nosing down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss that was filled with popcorn bits and the taste of cheesy and pizza sauce, they both sighed into it upon impact.

  “Lou.”  Harry mumbled, his lips parting so that he could suck Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth and nibble on it carefully.  The other boy just hummed in response, keeping their hands laced together and pressed down against the bed.  The bed covers were messily splayed out over their bodies, hovering just over the swell of Louis’ arse, and covered the majority of their lower body regions.

   As they snogged rather fervently for a long while, simply sucking the tastes out of each other until all that they could taste was skin and each other and maybe even a little bit of blood from where Louis had nipped a little bit too hard on Harry’s bottom lip.

   When they felt the sting of their lungs to the point where they could no longer breathe from just out of their nose, Harry clasped his thighs tightly around Louis’ hips to keep a firm hold onto him before rolling them over so that he was on top.  He dove down to brush his lips against the column of the boy’s throat, nipping at the skin that was revealed there, but being sure not to leave any lovebites (Management would kill them).  Instead, he worked his way down along the length of his neck until he was suffocating himself with the fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt.

   “C’mon, Lou.  Off.”  Harry grumbled impatiently, rucking his shirt up a bit to splay his large hands out across the warm, tanned skin.  His fingers were cold, compared to the heat that was radiating off of Louis’ body, and it wasn’t really surprising when he felt the boy beneath him shudder from the contact before he was helping him to remove his shirt and toss it across the room.

   “Ride me, yeah?”  Louis breathed a little breathlessly, his greedy hands wandering down across the expanse of his boyfriend’s lanky body so he could grope at any revealed skin there.

   “Fuck, you can’t just say that.”  Harry groaned, already beginning to rock himself down against the older boy and feeling the way that their clothed erections rubbed together slowly with each push and pull action delivered.

   “Shh.  C’mere.  Get the lube from the nightstand.  Put it here earlier today just in case.”  Louis whispered, lacing his hands up into his boyfriend’s curls and giving them a sharp tug to re-focus his undivided attention back upon him.  The younger boy nodded quickly, his eyelids fluttering closed at the feeling of his loose, brown locks being pulled on as he fumbled over across the bed to yank open the drawer that shuddered in protest.  Once he’d managed to snatch up the bottle of lube and one of the condom packages, he was adjusting their position again.  Louis’ hands had dropped back down onto his thighs, splaying out and rubbing up and down across the expanse of milky-white skin there while Harry settled himself down onto his upper thighs with his legs splayed out on either side of his hips so that he was straddling him.

   “Come on.”  Louis coaxed impatiently, reaching out to swat the lube out of his partner’s grasp.  Harry was already wiggling himself out of his grey slacks, shucking them along with his black-clad boxers and white socks off of his body.  Though, they were still probably under the sheets somewhere since Harry definitely wouldn’t have had the patience to toss them elsewhere at the moment.  And especially not in this type of position.  He squirted some of the lubrication out over his three fingers, slathering them in it messily before he was closing the lid again and rubbing the pad of his index finger over across the exposed space of Harry’s hole.  The younger boy’s bottom lip was caught between his teeth, small breaths leaving his nose as he propped himself up so he was hovering over the older boy.  His hands were bunched up into fists, his eyes squeezed shut, and curls flopped down over his face to curtain his bright green eyes that were hidden by thick, black eyelashes.  “Tight, Harry.  Haven’t been getting yourself off?”  Louis puffed, pressing his fingertip into the tight heat to breach past the first ring of muscles before he was pressing in a bit deeper until his digit was buried to the knuckle.

   “H-haven’t been able too.  Wanted to wait.”  Harry muttered, his chest heaving and breaths coming out in broken, ragged pants.  It didn’t feel as weird as it had the first time that they’d done this (and they’d done this plenty of times before, but you know — not as frequently).  He rocked down against the finger experimentally a couple of times before he was breathing out steadily and nodding for Louis to move by himself.  Which he did.

   Their cocks rubbed together with each smooth slide of their sweaty bodies, small groans escaping both of their lips with each small amount of friction between the couple, and it really wasn’t that long before Harry was clutching onto the sheets tightly.  His fingers clawed at the fabric, quiet whimpers escaping his parted lips because this was probably one of his favorite things in the world right now.  Louis slid a second finger into the bunch, feeling a lot more comfortable now that Harry was looser around him.  Their bodies were already slick with sweat, and Harry’s white shirt was clinging to damp skin from where it was splayed out over his upper torso.

   “C’mon. Another.”  Harry mumbled, his eyelids fluttering a bit as he rocked up against Louis slowly with his bottom lip caught between his gnawing teeth; eager for just _moremoremore._   When he felt his boyfriend push in a third, he was momentarily winded and made a small noise from the back of his throat as he tensed up.  “Just — a second.”  He spluttered, needing a bit of time to adjust to the sudden intrusion.  However, within just a couple more seconds, he was relaxing again and nodding his encouragement towards him.  “Go, Lou.  God.”  He rasped, his voice thick with a layer of want and need.

   Louis obliged to his command, carefully pushing the three fingers into his boyfriend’s body and rubbing the pads of his fingers up across the side of his sensitive walls just to see that his body twitched and arched under his touch.  He knew that Harry had always been a responsive one, so it really wasn’t a big surprise for him when his jaw dropped and he literally started to drool.  It probably should have been gross, but Louis just found it hotter.  With the way that his pink, kiss-swollen lips were slick with saliva and he just looked utterly fucked-out already.  It was definitely a turn on.

   With the way that Louis was twisting his finger and scraping just barely over his prostate to make him see blurred stars, Harry was positive that he wouldn’t be lasting too longer.  It had been far too long since they’d been able to do this last, and it obviously had taken a large toll on him if the way that heat was coiling in his stomach had anything to do with it.  “Lou — Louis, wait, gonna — you gotta stop.”  He spluttered, arching his back up and tensing his muscles up because he was teetering over the edge and _nonono_ , not yet.  God, not yet.

   “Shh, s’okay.  Ready?”  Louis whispered, pulling his fingers out of the younger boy and smoothing the palms of his hands down across the expanse of his thighs to tuck him a bit closer until he was sitting splayed out over his lap again.  When Harry nodded eagerly, he reached over for the condom to tear it open.  While he did so, his boyfriend busied himself with tugging down Louis’ own slacks and push them off along with his socks and boxers.  He reached over his head, yanking his white shirt off and tossing it across the room so that they were both splayed out sweaty and naked for each other to see.  For a moment, Louis just stared as he rolled the latex over himself slowly and gave himself a couple of tugs to satisfy his need for friction.  Harry slathered him in lubrication afterwards; far too impatient to wait for the smaller boy to do it himself.  He hoisted himself upwards, balancing himself with one hand on Louis’ chest and the other one guiding his shaft inside of him.

   They were usually quite loud during sex, and the other boys knew this, but when Harry found himself seated completely on top of Louis, he couldn’t even _breathe_ little lone make a sound.  It had been too long, far far too long, and with only a couple of messy exchanges of handjobs and blowjobs, it really wasn’t much of a surprise that they were both already so close to the edge.

   Harry began to rock experimentally, his bottom lip still caught between his teeth as he rolled his hips down until he eventually built up a steady rhythm that they were both comfortable with.  The curly-haired boy’s eyes were closed, his body loose and slack with Louis’ hands gripping onto his hips to help guide him down onto his flushed cock.  With hiccuped ‘uh”s that were exchanged between the couple of boys and red-hot heat coiling deep in their abdomens, he felt the way that Harry sort of tensed up a bit after a couple of long minutes of the same leisurely pace.  His hips began to rock down faster, obviously wanting to bring them both to orgasm as soon as possible if the way that his muscles flexed and contracted with each movement of his body had anything to do with it.

   “There’s a good boy, H.”  Louis crooned, though his words were slurred together as he reached up with a shaky hand to push Harry’s curls up off of his face so that he could see the pleasure that was contracted around his facial features.  “So close, c’mon.”  He coaxed, his back arching up off of the bed as he wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s length to give it a couple of helpful tugs.  Within minutes, Harry was squeaking out his warning and spilling himself into Louis’ hand with a long, drawn-out moan of his name.

   Louis grasped onto Harry’s hips then as the body steadily began to grow more conscious of his surroundings and still feeling a bit fuzzy on the inside in his post-orgasm state.  Rolling them over, the blue-eyed boy situated their legs a bit easier so that he could lock eyes with the Harry as he rocked his hips up into his body until he was keening and scrabbling at his back from the oversensitivity of it.  Louis stilled then, doing a whole-body shudder, and releasing into the condom.  A few more sloppy thrusts later to ride out his high and he was dragging himself out of Harry to collapse in a heap of sweaty, limp limbs next to him.

   “Fucking hell.  We’ve made a mess.”  Louis muttered, glancing over around the mattress at the way that there was still bits of popcorn scattered around the bed and floor along with their come.  He reached over, fishing a bag of tissues that he’d also stored into their hotel nightstand out to wipe his hand and Harry’s stomach clean before he was tugging off his condom.  Tying it up, he tossed it into the trash can along with the bunch of tissues and clambering back up the bed to plaster himself against Harry’s side.

   The younger boy’s eyelashes fluttered a bit as he felt the warm body press against his side again, instinctively rolling over to snuggle himself against his chest and press a timid kiss against his collarbone.  “I know.  S’okay, we’ll clean it up later.  Wanna sleep now.”  He muttered, his voice slurred and deep that anyone could recognize as a post-sex voice.  Louis merely chuckled, whispering a quiet ‘I love you’ into his boyfriend’s ear and earning a similar response before they were dropping off into unconsciousness.

   They were late for their interview the next day and the maids weren’t happy with the mess they had to clean up after the two young boys who were foolishly in love.


End file.
